Escaping A World Of Lies
by BlackRose-CrystalTear
Summary: Larissa wants to escape her sheltered princess life. Though her behavior is anything bit fit to become a ruler. She is going to find a way to have her adventure and find maybe something more.
1. Falling, and flying shoes?

**A/N-** This is my first fanfic.This does not really go with the KH original story. Just kind of borrowing some characters pretty much.

Disclaimer- I do not and probably will never own Kingdom Hearts of its characters

* * *

Up through a tall window you could see a girl leaning on a railing. She had wavy brown hair, extremely dark. Her eyes were the same color but not for long, they started to become darker. She knew that today was going to be terrible. Her father had arranged for her to prepare for being a queen in the future. "Every princess's responsibility" he told her. But she didn't want to be a princess; she wished to be able to act like anyone else. She didn't have to work hard to have her stepmother's disapproval. Actually she didn't have to do anything but be herself. Though everyone seemed to want to change who she was.

"Larissa, are you ready?" yelled her stepmother.

"Almost, only a couple more minutes." She screamed, her head sticking out the door now. Oh she wanted to kill that woman. Her voice was nothing short of a shriek. Larissa knew she had to get out of here soon, before she wrapped a noose around her neck, ties it to the highest point, and drop her until her neck broke.

She walked back into the mirror and shook her head in shame at herself. This was just another reason to hate that woman. Her reflection showed a large, poofy, pink and white dress. She wanted to get some scissors, cut it into bits, and throw it into the nearest fire. Though the worst part was the shoes. They were extremely tall stilettos. Larissa couldn't imagine why people would wear them out of their own free will. She could barely walk in them, and there was no way she would enjoy these dreaded objects.

She stepped out the door and looked at the long flight of steps in front of her. There was no way she would make it down those alive. She took her first step very slowly. She was making it ok until about the fifth step down where she slipped and tumbled down the remainder of the steps.

"These things are a piece of shit," She yelled taking off her shoes and making her way back up the steps into her room again.

She quickly went over to the closet and grabbed a pair of extremely baggy jeans with holes in the knees. She also put on white and black striped socks that came above the knee so you could see them through the holes. Out of the back of her closet she found a black and red corset top that she loved. She made her way out the door putting on a pair of black high top chuck taylors that had pen writing all over them. Larissa quickly took the heels and chucked them out the closest window sending them quite a ways.

* * *

Outside Riku, Sora, and Leon walked towards the immense castle.

"Why are we here again?" Sora asked looking up

"Because," Riku commented "this king has a supposed mission for us"

"Also" Leon but in "this mission will keep us from being bored out of our minds"

"I still don't want to" Sora complained

"Well, too bad. Just stop complaining" Riku answered. He was in a very irritable mood. Today had no been one of the best days. Actually one of the worst but he had reasons for that.

"You know, Riku, you've changed a lot. You seem to change very often. What is up with you?"

"Sora, if I wanted you to know I would tell you. Did I tell you? No. So I suggest you stop trying to figure everything out, before I loose control of myself"

The two just kept arguing back and forth, Sora still trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Riku's temper was just getting shorter and shorter.

_Why don't both of them just shut the hell up,_ Leon though to himself. He was about to turn around and whack them both into the head until they lost consciousness. At least then they would be quiet. He saw something coming towards them and quickly stepped to the side. When he turned around he saw Riku holding his head, letting out a sting of curses. Both Sora and Leon looked to see what had hit Riku and saw…. a shoe?

_What the hell is a shoe doing flying through the air and attacking people? _Leon wondered.

_Whoa_, Sora thought. _A shoe hit Riku. Now that's not something that happens everyday._

Sora then quickly busted out into laughter. At one point he thought that his lungs would burst. Leon just stood there with an odd look on his face still trying to figure out where the shoe had come from. After a while, well when Sora stopped laughing, they started walking again.

* * *

Larissa quickly ran down the stairs, not falling thins time. Then she headed towards her father's meeting room. She was supposed to observe while he talked with _someone_, she wasn't sure who, while he sent them on a quest. She quickly ran in and was glad to see that that evil woman wasn't there. Her father looked up from some of his paperwork and stood up as she came towards him.

"Ah, Larissa you've finally arrived" he said while giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "And I see that you've changed your clothes too"

She looked at him "I just can't stand those dresses. I can barely walk in those. I think the next thing that Linda picks out will probably kill me"

Her father smiled a little bit "You know I don't care what you wear as long as we are not having a party, ceremony, or something of that sort."

"Thank you" she said and hugged him again."

He took his seat again and sorted through the paperwork again. Larissa walked around the table and sat next to him.She slowly picked her feet up and put them on the table hoping that he wouldn't notice. They both sat there for a while until they heard foot steps outside the door. The door slowly opened and Leon, Riku, and Sora all walked in. Larissa looked up and saw Leon and fell backwards in her chair. She had known him from before, he was somewhat her big brother.

Leon heard the crash and looked to see nobody other than Larissa. He should have known. He hadn't seen her in a couple of years. She seemed so much more grown up now.

The king stood up and looked at Leon "It's nice seeing you again"

"It's always nice to be back at the castle King" he answered. The King looked at Sora an Riku "And it is a pleasure meeting you. The two just nodded.

Larissa quickly got up from the floor and ran over to Leon and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The hug and kiss on the cheek is what happened everytime that she met someone, said hi to someone, and was about to leave. "I missed you so much! You didn't forget about me did you?" she asked once they let go of each other. There was certainly a height difference. "Now how would I forget someone who is practically my little sister?" She nodded and looked at Riku and Sora. "Hi I'm Larissa" she said and went through the hug/kiss on the cheek procedure as they introduced themselves.

Everyone sat down around the table. Her father was explaining to the three how the heartless seemed to be popping up everywhere and in greater amounts. He had heard that there were fragments of s stone, that is put back together, would cause the heartless to disappear forever. Though Larissa wasn't listening to her father. She was coming up with a plan of her own.

* * *

**A/N-** So I hope that everyone likes this please R&R! I know it's not much now but it will get better! 


	2. Everybody's Fool

**Disclaimer- I do not and probably will never own Kingdom Hearts. I will also never ****anything from evanescence. **(Even though I think they are one of the greatest bands ever)

* * *

The rest of the day went by without much happening. She had learned more about Sora and Riku, she thought that they were both pretty cool. Though Sora could be random. But Riku…. there was something about him. He seemed to have a barrier around him. He wouldn't say too much about anything. She wondered why he was that way. Also why did the two treat her as if she was normal? No mistake she loved that they did so, actually relieved that she wouldn't have to pretend around them.

Now she lay on the floor looking up at the ceiling. She knew that they would be leaving in the morning. Most would figure out a way to say goodbye to them. In her mind there was no reason to say bye. She was going with them. Once the idea occurred she knew that she needed to get out of here. _This entire place is a bunch of lies. Hardly anyone is real. Always pretending to be what others expect them to be, a masquerade. That was what the castle was. A place where everyone hides behind masks. Well mine shattered quite a while ago. _She quickly scrambled over to her stereo and grabbed her favorite cd, Anywhere but Home. It was Evanescence's live cd and she could listen to it forever. She pressed to skip button until she reached track four.

Perfect by nature 

**Icons of self-indulgence **

**Just what we all need **

**More lies about a world that **

**Never was and never will be **

**Have you no shame don't you see me? **

**You know you've got everybody fooled **

**Look, here she comes now **

**Bow down and stare in wonder **

**Oh how we love you, **

**No flaws when you're pretending **

**But I know she **

**Never was and never will be **

**You don't know how you've betrayed me **

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled **

Without the mask 

**Where will you hide? **

**Can't find yourself **

**Lost in you're lies **

**I know the truth now **

**I know how you are **

**And I don't love you anymore **

**It never was and never will be **

**You're not real and you can't save me**

**Somehow now you're everybody's fool**

Larissa sand along, it being what she thought people might think would say about her. If anyone did they would be completely wrong, because she didn't want to be that way. It was always and order to change. She didn't want to lie to anybody anymore. Though plenty of people around here fitted that song.

She looked out her window to a tree nearby. She would often sit out there to think, up in the high branches. She made her way out of the room and down all the hallways and stairs. She stepped out the back doors to where the tree was. As she walked closer she noticed someone there. The wind blew and she was a flash of silver. She instantly knew that Riku must be up there. She quietly walked the rest of the way towards the tree. Slowly she climbed up the tree and sat on a branch behind him. Never once did he notice her. She sat there for a while watching him. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep, she could tell that much. He was thinking about something. The silence was annoying Larissa

"Riku, is everything all right?"

"What are you doing?" he quickly said while turning around to look at her.

"Well I usually come here and I saw you here and I guess curiosity got the best of me. Why? Do you want me to leave?"

"No" he answered, "I was just remembering some things"

"What?" she asked. She had always admitted that she certainly always wanted to know every thing.

"I would prefer not to talk about it," he said.

" Oh" she said. "Well you are leaving tomorrow right?" she asked while making a mental note to try and figure him out later. She was going to get past that barrier he had.

He just nodded while jumping down from the branches

"Well I will see you later" Larissa said leaning back on the trunk of the tree.

The next morning Larissa had gotten up before dawn. She watched as Leon, Riku and Sora started walking away from the castle. She looked around her room. Quickly she ran over to the dresser next to her bed and pulled out the bottom drawer. Then she removed everything from it and pulled up the bottom. Underneath there was a small black stone, it was not in any shape. But it was still surrounded by metal so that it could be worn as a necklace. If there was one thing she wouldn't leave behind it was that. Rushing down the steps she kept running until she got to the library and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

Dear Father,

I hope that you have bothered to read this before you take any rash actions. I have decided that I need to get away from here, to have an adventure of my own. If not for that at least to keep my sanity, or the small amount I have left. I know that there are risks but I know how to take care of my self. I know I was supposed to stop my magic training quite a while ago. If you notice, the time I was supposed to stop is around when the books started disappearing from the restricted section of the library. If you look in the book of my closet you can find them all there. So there is no reason to be worry about my safety. Plus, I won't be alone. Also before you make assumptions they do not know I will be joining them. They have already left and I am going now.

With love,

Your daughter, Larissa

She quickly ran out the door after finishing her letter. She didn't need to pack anything. She knew how to always be able to get what she need through magic. She walked outside past the gates without being stopped. Though nobody would be able to recognize her. She had on a very large hoodie with the hood up, and surprisingly the jeans she had on had no holes anywhere. She started running and turned the corner into an alleyway. She held her hands out and closed her eyes. Her hands started to glow a strange blue. Then in front of her was a motorcycle. Everyone said they were dangerous. Well not around her. She had been driving for quite a while now. Though nobody knew. It was always at night and kept a very well secret. She hopped on and went in the direction she saw the guys go. When they were in her line of view she slowed down until she was only a little bit behind. She stopped and made the bike disappear. She pulled down the hood and started running again. She ran very quietly. Riku and Sora were arguing yet again. Leon was behind them, but not too far, enough to listen to them and get a headache. Though he quickly turned around when he felt something jump on his back. " Hiya Squaffiepoo" She said on his back like she was getting a piggyback ride.

"It's Leon!" he yelled and then realized "Larissa?"

"Yup!"

At hearing this Riku and Sora stopped and turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Leon yelled

She let go and landed on the ground. "I'm coming with you"

"What?" the three yelled at the same time

"I am miserable in that place and I have to get out" she said

"It's completely too dangerous" Riku said quickly. _I don't want to take the chance of her getting hurt. _He thought _wait why do I care. She is just another person, well a princess but still. I shouldn't worry this much._

"No it's mot I can take care of myself" she agued

"Well I think that she should come" Sora said smiling. Leon and Riku both whacked him in the head.

"Larissa you really should go ba-" Leon started but got interrupted

"Leon, you know how badly I have always wanted to leave. You also know that I am perfectly capable to take care of myself" She wasn't going to give up.

Leon knew that she was right.

"Fine then Larissa" he said "but your father better not kill me for this"

"Thank you so much!" she said jumping up and hugging him (because of the height difference) Riku still wasn't fond of her going. He figured though that Leon knew what she could and couldn't do. Though for some reason he felt a bit of jealousy when she jumped up. Of course they had known each other for a while but still.

* * *

**A/N-**All right so that probably isn't that greatest but I don't know how to make this part very good. And believe me I tried. I have re written this about six times.

* * *

Leon: Why have you made me look so soft?

Me: Because I want to! Do you have a problem with that?

Leon: yes

Me: Well to bad!

Sora: You're turning me into an idiot

Me: I didn't turn you into and idiot you have ALWAYS been an idiot!


End file.
